


Games

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: In infinite universes, anything can happen.Brothers Sam and Dean Winchester are chosen to fight in the annual reaping, along with other champions from other districts, including Castiel, Eileen, and Jack Kline. Survival and hope are important skills, and keeping that hope alive won't be an easy task.
Relationships: saileen





	1. Chapter 1

“Hailing from District One, Gabriel Rose and Adam Milligan, earned a 8 and a 3 respectively. District Two’s competitors, Lucifer Shurley and Michael Shurley, the ever popular brothers, each recieved a nine. From District Three, we have Dagon Prince and Eileen Leahy, earning a 5 and a 2. Bad luck for Miss Leahy. Representing District Four, the fishing district, are Kaia Nieves and her twin sister, Kaja. Kaia earned a 6 and Kaja earned a 9. District Five is Donna Hanscum and her niece, Wendy-”  
“This is going to take forever,” Dean muttered, his arms crossed over his legs.  
“District Six, Billie Muerte and Rowena Ma-”  
“Listen up,” Bobby snapped. “It’s my job to make sure you don’t get killed, and it helps you two if we know who we’re up against.”  
“Kevin Tran and Claire Novak hail from District Seven-”  
“I’m going to kill myself before we ever get in the arena,” Dean said, pulling a pillow out of the couch. Bobby glared at him.  
“-Fitzgerald gets a 4. Turner gets a 3. Now, our stunning tributes from District Nine, Benny Laffite and Jody Mills-”  
“Only one more district and we’ll find out how we’re standing,” Sam said. Dean looked at him, a resignation in his eyes.  
“We sucked,” Dean said. “We’re going to die in the bloodbath.”  
“Alex Jones and Charlie Bradbury hail from-”  
“It’s almost us now,” Sam said, leaning forward.  
“From District Eleven, the district of grain and harvest, we’ve got Samuel and Dean Winchester. Samuel has earned a seven-”  
“You might just make it!” Bobby clapped Sam on the back.  
“- and Dean has earned a four.”  
The room went silent, aside from the TV.  
“Now, the last group, hailing from District Twelve, are Castiel Allen and Jack Kline. In a strange turn of events, Castiel volunteered to replace Jack, but was chosen to be the second tribute! Now, their scores: For Castiel, we’ve got a… woah, a nine! And Jack has a three! Thank you for tuning in-”  
“I hate that he’s eleven,” Dean muttered. “The age is supposed to be twelve.”  
“Hey, your brother is fourteen,” Bobby laughed. “And he got a whole seven. We might just survive for a bit.”  
“Yeah… a seven,” Sam smiled.  
“If I believe in anyone, it’s you, Sammy,” Dean said. Sam’s smile faded quickly. They both thought about what was going to happen in five days. They may not see each other ever again. Neither of them wanted to think about it. 

The last day of training had arrived. Sam watched the other tributes getting ready, praticing throws and working with swords. He spotted the eleven year old sitting down on a bench, watching his district partner practice with a knife. Sam edged his way over, sitting next to him.  
“You don’t want me as an ally,” The boy muttered. “I’m going to die in the bloodbath.”  
“Find shelter,” Sam said. The boy stared at him. “You’re Jack. District Twelve. My name is Sam. I’m from Eleven.”  
“You got the seven.”  
“I did.”  
“You’re just talking to me to get to Cas, aren’t you?” Jack said.  
“You two are close, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I want to make an alliance, with you and Cas. I don’t want to see an eleven year old die right out the gate. Me and my brother… we need help. And you two can help us.”  
“My mom died when I was a baby and Cas took me in. He was only six years old. He pretty much raised me,” Jack said. “I can’t fight. I know about healing, though. I’m good at patching up wounds, but they don’t rate that.”  
“My mom died in a fire,” Sam said. Jack’s mouth was slightly open, surprised by Sam’s sudden honesty. “My dad blinked out on us. My brother raised me. I know how you feel.”  
“Is that why they call you the boy on fire?”  
“Yeah,” Sam looked down at his hands. “The marketing team got really excited about that seven. They’re trying to get as many sponsors as possible, making our story sad and pretty public. I don’t… I don’t know…”  
“I like the idea of an alliance. I’ll talk to Cas,” Jack said. They both looked at Cas, who was busy stabbing a dummy. “See you tomorrow, Sam.” 

“Smart move, going for the kid,” Bobby said. Sam messed with the jacket he was wearing. “You’re going to be great.”  
“I’m scared, Bobby,” Sam said. “What if I loose hope?”  
“Don’t,” Bobby said. Sam looked at the timer.  
“I’ve got to get in. Only twenty seconds left.”  
“Sam, whatever you do-” Bobby said. “Never give up hope.”  
Sam smiled, stepping onto the plate. The door shut, and the plate started to rise as the clock went to zero. For a few minutes, Sam was in darkness. He could see light up ahead as the plate slowly rose. Suddenly, he was blinded. He blinked in the morning light. A forest- yes, that was great. To his left, a wheat field. The cornucopia sat in the center, goodies scattered around. He spotted a backpack nearby. The timer was counting down. To his left, there was a young woman, maybe around fourteen herself, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were fixed on the timer, her hand clenched around a small object. To his right was the young boy, Jack. Sam spotted his object around his neck- it was a locket.  
“ONE-” The voice said. The gong rang. Instantly, the tributes were gone from their plates. Sam watched them run toward the cornucopia, his mind blank. Eileen was gone. Jack was still there, his eyes wide, looking at Sam. Sam knew it would be difficult to get to the forest now. He had to go to the maze. He ran to Jack, grabbing his hand, running the opposite direction toward the wheat. A knife plunged into his shoulder, shooting pain up his neck.  
“FUCK!” Sam swore. He grabbed the knife with his free hand as they vanished into the wheat. He felt Jack’s hand in his, and they ran into the unknown. 

The forest. Dean had picked the forest. Sam would’ve run this way, he thought. The forest was a great place to hide, with space to climb. He pulled himself up into a tree, sitting near the top, scanning the floor below. He didn’t see Sam. Night fell and the cannons finally went off, music playing from the Capitol.  
Dean watched the faces. The red-haired girl from District Five. The boys from Seven and Eight, and both tributes from Ten. Only five. Sam was still alive, somewhere. 

“Stay still,” Jack said. He touched Sam’s shoulder gently. “I don’t have any supplies. We need to get something to fix your shoulder. I can sneak back out and get something from the cornucopia.”  
“No. It’s fine.”  
“Sam, if this gets infected, you’ll die!”  
“You said there’s a way to seal it, right? If we have a fire.”  
“Everyone is going to see it,” Jack whispered. “They’ll know exactly where we are.”  
“Either way, we’re screwed. I’d rather stick together,” Sam said. Jack sighed. “I’ll start the fire. You wait, alright.”  
“Fine,” Jack said, crossing his arms. “Thanks for saving my life back there. I probably wouldn’t’ve moved.”  
“We have an alliance,” Sam smiled. “I wasn’t going to leave you behind. Okay, it’s started. How long do you need?”  
“The knife needs to get pretty hot,” Jack said. “It’s going to hurt.”  
“I trust you,” Sam said.

Sam stared at the stars, his mind absent from the Earth. Jack’s head rested on his chest, using him as a human pillow. He wondered how long they would survive, if they would ever see Dean again, if it was even night time. The remains of the fire smoked gently nearby. The grain was the only thing keeping them warm. Sam felt a wave of hunger and despair, unsure when it all would end. At least he had the stars… the hope that Dean was still alive, and the hope that Jack seemed to radiate. It was going to be alright. It had to be.  
He heard a cracking sound, the sound of a shoe on the ground. He sat upright, Jack falling to the ground. Jack’s eyes opened, his face pale. Sam placed his index finger over his mouth, and Jack nodded. Sam listened, but he couldn’t hear anything. He felt eyes on him, a sense that a human was watching him, close.  
“Help?” A voice asked quietly.  
“Who’s there?”  
“My name is Eileen. I’m hurt. I watched Twelve heal you.”  
“Come out,” Sam said. Eileen appeared from the grain, her face pale. She had a cut above her brow.  
“You’re Sam. You got a seven,” She said, moving her hands. Sam watched her hands, then looked at her face.  
“You’re deaf?”  
“I read lips,” She said. “Saw smoke from your fire. I’ve got a bag, with things in it, we can trade?”  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded. Jack sat up.  
“I’m Jack,” He said. “Welcome to the alliance.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Compass, needle, tarp, bottle,” Eileen said. “That’s all I got. Bottle is empty.”  
“We have a knife,” Sam smiled. The sun had just risen, casting a golden glow over the field. “We should get water. The nearest water is by the cornucopia, so we’ll have to find another source.”  
“Yeah, the careers took over. They’ve got five. District One, Two, and the other District Three. They’ve got too many weapons. Dagon almost got my eye,” Eileen said, pointing to her now sewn cut. “All for this bag.”  
“Did you see Dean or Cas by any chance?”  
“Dean went to the forest. I didn’t see Cas. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine. We’ll find them,” Sam said. Jack nodded. “So I guess we won’t be looking for your District partner.”  
“No way. They don’t want me,” Eileen said. “Before the games, she told me she would kill me on sight. Nearly did.”  
“Let’s head toward the forest. I bet there’ll be water in that direction,” Sam said. Eileen nodded. “We need as much help as we can get.”  
“Smart. Let’s go.” 

“Don’t kill me!” Dean winced. The two boys stared at him.  
“Wow, are we really going to let him live?”  
“I think this is District 11. We’re in an Alliance,” Cas said. Benny smirked.  
“Wow, all for your little kiddo?”  
“Yeah,” Cas said. He reached out a hand to help Dean up. “I’m Cas. This is Benny. We’re only not killing you because Jack made friends with your brother, and we think they might be together. I need to find Jack before he gets hurt. I made a promise. So I bet you’re in the same boat with your brother.”  
“Yeah,” Dean said. “Let’s get our alliance together.”

“Careers, ahead,” Sam whispered. Eileen and Jack nodded. “They’re blocking the path to the forest.”  
“We could distract them,” Jack offered.  
“No- oh-” Sam’s eyes went wide. Eileen and Jack turned around to see heavy smoke rising from behind them. Sam could hear a crackling sound, like popcorn. He felt the blood drain from his head, dark spots appearing in his vision. “RUN!”  
Sam stumbled ahead, not looking back. The space between the wheat and the forest was coming up ahead. A bat swung out of nowhere. He fell to the around, blood dripping from his lip, a stinging feeling on his face. He stumbled around to see the careers. They had been forgotten in the moment of fear.  
“Look what we have here. Sammy from 11,” The leader of the pack snarked. “Grab the girl and the kid. Who’re they?”  
“Three and Twelve.”  
“Twelve,” Lu said. He thought for a second. “Let’s take the kid. Kill the others.”  
“What if we leave them here? That fire is getting closer…” Adam said. Sam glared at him. “I mean, it would kill them-”  
“Just like mommy. I like that,” Lu said. He lunged forward, grabbing Sam’s leg and slicing into it. Sam swore, grabbing the dirt. “So you don’t run.”  
“SAM!” Jack cried. One of the boys grabbed him, covering his mouth.  
“Let’s get out of here before the fire gets here,” Michael said. The careers ran away, Jack in tow. Eileen watched as the fire got closer. Sam touched her knee.  
“Go! Go!” Sam said. Eileen stared at him. Sam pointed toward the forest. Eileen shook her head. She grabbed Sam’s arms and started to pull him. The fire caught on the grain nearby. Eileen pulled harder. They broke through the wheat, grass under their weak shoes.  
“Forest-” Eileen muttered. She pulled Sam further, just as the last grains caught on fire. Sam’s eyes closed, exhaustion taking over.  
“We’re lucky we found each other,” A voice said. Sam blinked. He could hear the song of the Capitol, faces shining through the trees. The woman from Five. Both from Six. The other Eight. “How many are left?”  
“Only fourteen,” Another voice replied. Dean. DEAN!  
“Dean!” Sam gasped, sitting up. He saw Dean, a smile on his face. Cas. Eileen. And another tribute named Benny.  
“I like our odds better as a group of five,” Dean said. He looked at Sam’s leg, which was clumsily bandaged. “Although that’s not great.”  
“The careers have six. There are three still out there that we don’t know about. The girls from Four, and the other Nine.”  
“And the careers only have six because they took Jack,” Cas said bitterly. “In the morning, we’ll scout for them. For now, let’s get some rest.” 

“They’ve got a lot of stuff,” Cas said. Benny nodded. He, Dean, and Cas had headed out, leaving Sam and Eileen at camp. “Looks like they’re out.”  
“All of them but Adam,” Dean said. Adam was sitting by the cornucopia, a sword in his hand, his mouth moving. “Is he talking?”  
“Do you think someone is in the cornucopia?”  
“Jack…” Cas said. “Let’s kill Adam and get him back.”  
“We’ve got to make sure they’re gone-”  
“No time,” Cas said. He stepped into the clearing. Adam spotted him instantly.  
“Well, I guess we’re going,” Benny sighed. Benny and Dean followed him. Adam stood up, gripping the silver sword.  
“Please don’t kill me!” Adam said. Cas froze. “I’m just… I just want to live. You can take the kid. I don’t care.”  
“Alright,” Cas said, glaring at him. He climbed into the cornucopia. Dean watched Adam while Benny pulled things out of the pile.  
“Nice. I like this,” Benny said, looking at a bow and arrows. Cas jumped down from the cornucopia, Jack on his back. Jack was pale, tears welling in his eyes.  
“Thank you,” He said. Adam nodded.  
“No problem. You’re just a kid,” Adam said. “Just like me. I wasn’t going to fight them over saving you.”  
“HEY!” A voice rang out over the clearing. The careers. Benny froze, his hands on a bag of apples. “Hey, drop our property!”  
“RUN!” Benny yelled. He grabbed a machte from the stack. Cas and Dean ran toward the forest. Dagon ran after them, throwing knives at their backs.  
“GO! GO!” Dean yelled. Cas struggled, Jack slipping. Dean turned around, pulling a knife from his backpack and throwing it back. It missed. Jack fell to the ground. Dagon caught up to them. Dean pulled Cas out of the way as Dagon plunged a knife down. It embedded in the ground. She swung the knife back at Dean.  
“NO!” Jack cried. He threw liquid on Dagon and she turned around, angry. He struggled with a match in his hand, stumbling backwards.  
“What’re you gonna do? Set me on fire?” She grinned. The match struck and Jack threw it and ran. Dean and Cas joined him, heading toward the bushes. Dean glanced back, watching as Dagon burned. The cannon went off. 

The music played around them as Adam and Gabriel’s faces appeared in the stars, then Dagon’s. Jack swallowed, tears welling in his eyes.  
“I… I didn’t mean…” He said.  
“She didn’t give you a choice,” Sam said quietly. Then it was Benny. Dean buried his face in his hands.  
“Dammit, Benny,” He muttered. “He saved our lives.”  
“Four. There are only two careers left. Five of us. And three unknowns,” Eileen said. “We’re the biggest alliance now.”  
“Gabriel and Adam didn’t deserve that. They snuck me food and helped me survive while I was captured,” Jack said. “Now… now it’s just Michael and Lucifer.”  
“It’s… it’s time we break up the alliance,” Dean said quietly. “Only one person wins, right?”  
“Oh…” Cas said quietly. “I thought… if we… stuck together…”  
“It’s going to hurt too much,” Eileen said quietly. She looked at Sam, a sadness in her eyes. “It’s going to hurt.”  
“Eileen…”  
“Jack, come on,” Cas said. Jack looked at Sam, a sadness in his eyes. They gathered their things and vanished into the darkness. Eileen stood up, sighing.  
“Bye, Sam,” She said, taking her bag. Sam wanted to tell her to stop, but he couldn’t. He watched as she walked away. Dean and Sam sat in the darkness. A coldness seemed to enter his body, knowing that he may never see Cas, Jack, and Eileen again.


	3. The End

Two cannons went off during the night. Sam didn’t want to think about it. He watched the careers, still guarding the cornucopia.   
“There are only eight people left,” Dean said quietly. “We entered with twenty four.”   
“We’re in the last eight survivors,” Sam said, looking at his brother. “We… we’ve almost made it.”  
“Sam… you’re going to make it,” Dean smiled. “You’re going to win.”   
“What-”  
“I know it. I feel it.” 

“Hello, Tributes! Good news, there’s been an alteration to the rules! Any two from a district may win! If your partner is alive, you’re allowed to win together!”   
“What?!” Sam asked, smiling.   
“We… we can both do it?” Dean said, his eyes widening.   
“If Jack and Cas are still alive, they’re going to go for it too,” Sam said. The light in Dean’s eyes faded quickly. “As well as Michael and Lucifer.”  
“Let’s hope they’re dead.”

“District Four and Nine are gone,” Cas said. “Only seven left.”  
“Do you think… we might go home, Cas?” Jack smiled.   
“I don’t know,” Cas said softly. “I… don’t know.”

Eileen watched the faces shine above her, a fear that she would see Sam up there. In such a short amount of time, she had a feeling that she had never felt before, for him. Something beyond survival. Love. It had been so short, so fleeting. She had a sense that she wasn’t going to survive. She hoped he would. 

A cannon went off, waking Sam and Dean from sleep. They sat up. There was a scream in the distance. Sam climbed up the tree, trying to spot what was happening. He saw flames in the distance, a golden light glowing in the darkness.   
“NO!” Sam yelled. He felt fear piercing his chest. Two cannons. Two cannons. Somebody he knew was gone. Somebody-   
Another scream. The fire was growing brighter. Sam jumped down from the tree, running toward where he knew the cornucopia would be. Dean swore, chasing after him.   
A cannon went off.   
“It’s ending! It’s the finale!” Sam yelled. He broke through to the clearing, Dean behind him. The fire raced after them. Sam launched himself up onto the cornucopia, grasping at the cold metal. Dean climbed up behind him, and they sat there for a second before Dean fell back down to the burning grass. Lucifer.   
“NO!” Sam cried. Lucifer kicked him toward the edge, holding a limp body in his grasp. Ashes flew upwards around them, the fire heating the metal. Dean climbed back up weakly.   
“This little bastard killed my brother,” Lucifer said, tightening his grip on the limp body. “We… we could’ve gone home together, but he stopped us!”  
Sam spotted a shadow behind Lucifer. He stumbled forward, falling on the metal, dropping the body. Eileen.   
“I saw the fire,” She said, smiling at Sam. “Hey, Sam.”  
“Eileen, no!” Sam cried. Lucifer grabbed her leg, pulling her down. She slipped. Sam grabbed her arm, her feet hanging over the rising flames.   
“Beat him,” Eileen said. She let go.   
“NO!” Sam cried. Eileen vanished into the smoke. Lucifer stood up behind him, raising a knife. Sam dodged it just as the cannon went off. Sam felt tears in his eyes, his throat clenching. Dean stood up, pushing Lucifer toward the edge. Another shadow was kneeling next to the body that Lucifer had brought. Dean grinned.   
“Four against one. Do you like your odds?” Dean spit.   
“I do, actually,” Lucifer smiled. He backed toward the edge. Dean lunged for him and missed, overstepping.   
“DEAN!” Sam cried. Dean balanced on the edge for a second, taking another lunge at Lucifer. Sam felt frozen, watching Dean fall. He wanted to reach out, to stop it, but Dean… he seemed to fly for a second, his arms stretched out like he was about to catch the wind… and then he was gone. The cannon boomed. “NO!”   
“Two versus one,” Lucifer grinned. Sam had forgotten about him. Lucifer had regained control of the body. Cas was bleeding, his nose broken. Sam realized what was in Lucifer’s arms. Jack.  
“Let him go!” Sam cried. He only knew one thing: Dean was dead. Cas and Jack were still alive. They had to survive.   
“I’ll make his death quick,” Lucifer said. “If you two kill yourselves.”  
Sam watched Jack’s face, a calm and resolute look on it. He had grabbed the knife from Lucifer’s pocket, and was sliding it carefully toward the center of his stomach. Sam wanted to do something… anything… as he watched Jack plunge the knife in. Lucifer winced, surprised by pain. He fell backwards into the flame. Jack fell to his knees. Cas grabbed him.   
“I love you,” Cas said quietly. “Stay with me. Stay with me.”   
“I wouldn’t make it either way,” Jack said. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
“No, Jack… no.”  
“I’m gonna be with mom, okay? I’m gonna be happy,” Jack smiled. He touched the knife, his fingers enclosing around the wound. “It’s gonna be an adventure.” 

Sam opened his eyes, looking around the room. He sat up, his mind hazy, his hands running across the blanket… a knock at the door brought him to his senses.  
“Hey, Sam,” Jack smiled. He was wearing a red sweater, his hair in his eyes, as ever. “I had a bad dream. Can I come in here?”   
“Yeah, no problem,” Sam said softly. They laid back down on the bed, Jack’s head resting on his chest. Sam smiled at him, stroking his hair. “Really weird dream, then?”  
“I had a dream I was in the Hunger Games,” Jack laughed quietly. Sam considered it, his memory of his own dream hazy.   
“Weird,” Sam said. “We shouldn’t’ve watched that movie this late.”  
“It’s okay. I have you,” Jack smiled, his eyes closed. Sam smiled back. Above them, Cas sat on the top of the Bunker, alone. He didn’t mind the cold. He looked up at the stars, thinking about the strange dream he had just had. It had all felt so real. 

Maybe it was.


End file.
